


Look What You Made Me Do

by channiewoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Swearing, Switching, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kim jugwoo smut, nct imagines, nct scenarios, nct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: Jungwoo just wanted to be the switch tonight, of course you caved and let him take the role.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Look What You Made Me Do

“Baby, why do you have to tease me like this?” Jungwoo whined. You casually glided the tips of your fingers down Jungwoo’s clothed torso feeling his hard abs twitch under your touch. You close your eyes, just imaging him fucking you senseless.

“Mmm because I can Woo. I know you love it when I tease you like this,” you said as you raked your tongue along Jungwoo’s earlobe sending shivers down his spine. “Y/N, please just let me touch you?” Jungwoo asked as he reaches out to touch you but you slap his hand away. “No no no baby. You know the rules. No touching until I tell you it’s ok to touch me, understand?” You look into Jungwoo’s eyes. You can see the hunger and desire in them. He nods his head in agreement.

You start palming Jungwoo’s length over his sweats. You can feel the heat radiating from his bulging cock. You see a dark wet spot forming from his pre cum. You lick your lips knowing exactly what it tastes like on your tongue and just knowing what you’re doing to him. You want to continue your torture on him for just a little bit longer. You hear a deep whimpering moan coming from Jungwoo. “Please baby, I can’t fucking take it much longer. Let me p..p..please? Just let me please you? FUCK I’m going to explode with the way you are touching me right now,” You look up at Jungwoo who is now biting his lower lip and your mind is sent into overdrive. He knows that one gesture is one of your greatest weaknesses. 

Hovering over Jungwoo, you look down at him and into his eyes once again. His thick, plump lips are beet red from him biting down on them. You bring your lips close to his. You can feel his hot breath against your lips. “You know what? You are my fucking weakness Jungwoo. Do you know that? You are always so submissive with me. But yet you seem to win this game when you do that little lip biting bit. Now do me favor and be a good boy. Take your shirt off for me please? I wanna see those beautiful abs you hide well from everyone.” Jungwoo sits up, his eyes not leaving yours as he grabs the bottom hem of his shirt as he slips it over his head. His hair is now a disheveled mess. Jungwoo throws the shirt on the floor. You can see his chest is glistening with sweat. The silver chain he is wearing around his neck sits along his clavicle. He’s a fine piece of art and he’s all yours. You place the palm of your hand on his chest and glide it down his abs. Feeling every hard ripple of muscle as you descend. Jungwoo lets out a deep groan. 

Damn where did that come from?

“You know I love this part about you? I’m fascinated by it.” Jungwoo closes his eyes and softly speaks. “Y/N, just let me touch you, let me pleasure you. You are torturing yourself doing this. Just give in. For me tonight? Let me take you to the edge.” You want to give in. You are beyond turned on, and he is right you are torturing yourself. You get off Jungwoo and lay on your back. Now this time Jungwoo is hovering over you. You can smell his cologne, it’s so strong you can almost taste it, and he smells so good. “Now it’s my turn to fuck with you,” Jungwoo said as he swipes his tongue over your lower lip and you let him in. Your tongues dance in sync with each other and his hand is sliding down your torso. He reaches for your pajama shorts, his fingers gliding along the hem. You can feel his warm long fingers sliding lower and lower. You let out a soft mewling sound as Jungwoo touches your bundle of nerves. He looks at you with such a stare that you may just cum right now. 

“Fuck …baby? You are so wet. Did I do this to you?” Jungwoo asks as his fingers continue to play with your clit.

Why must he speak so dirty? He’s so damn daring tonight. 

All you have to do is look at him and you’re immediately wet. That’s the kind of effect Jungwoo has on you. You feel your pajama shorts and panties sliding down your legs. You hear them being thrown across the room. Jungwoo spreads your legs apart. You feel so exposed to him as he stares. “This right here baby, this is my weakness Y/N.” He places delicate bites along your inner thigh. Leaving marks behind in the process. The stings from his bites are sending pleasure signals to your brain. Jungwoo takes his middle digit and glides it along your wet folds before sinking his finger deep inside you. Adding a second finger you let out a desperate moan. While Jungwoo fucks you with his fingers he places light flicks of his tongue on your clit. Sitting up on your elbows you watch as Jungwoo goes to work. He notices you watching. You grab a hold of his thick, red hair as his dark brown eyes stare into yours. “Do you like watching me fuck you with my tongue Y/N?” You can’t even answer his question. Words won’t even escape your mouth. All that’s coming out of your mouth is more mewling moans as Jungwoo continues his torture game on your pussy.

You feel your climax building up. Your head is pounding from all the pleasure building up. Jungwoo’s rhythm picks up faster. His hands are moving at a faster pace, his tongue lapping in tandem. You’re not ready to come yet. You grab hold of Jungwoo by the hair and guide his head up to yours. “Please stop! I don’t want to cum yet. I want to cum around your beautiful cock.” You place a kiss on his lips.

You can taste yourself on his lips. “Baby, can you lay on your back for me? I wanna ride you,” you demanded of him, letting out a light giggle. Jungwoo sinks into the mattress as he lays on his back. His poor cock is straining against his sweats. You take your hands to each side of his sweats and slide them down his muscular thighs and legs. They’re disposed of on the floor with the rest of the thrown articles of clothing. His thick cock is beet red from being strained in his sweats for so long, beads of pre cum leaking from the slit. You lean in and lick it off. Jungwoo’s cock twitches. As much as you’d love to have his dick in your mouth right now, you can’t take the anticipation any longer. You both are ready to be fucked. 

You position your entrance over Jungwoo’s cock, slowly sinking down his length. You feel your walls stretching. You wince and let out a moan from the pain and from also how good it feels at the same time. Jungwoo sits up a little and grabs a hold of your neck and brings your head in closer to his. He devours your mouth, biting down on your lower lip as you adjust to his length. Soon you find your rhythm while riding his cock. 

Jungwoo’s thrusts start to meet your own. You know his climax is close. Your own isn’t too far behind. Feeling his cock fill you completely to the brim. He hits your sweet spot just right. You throw your head back and let out the loudest moan. “Oh fuck, Jungwoo OH MY GOD!” the voice coming out of your mouth doesn’t sound like your own. You are riding the waves of pleasure and your sight starts to turn white. Your walls are throbbing around his cock from your own orgasm. Jungwoo’s thrusts becomes even faster as he finds his own euphoria. He lets out a loud growl and you feel his chest vibrate. “Fuck baby. You feel so good.” as he released deep inside you, coating your walls with his semen.

Beads of sweat drip down the sides of his forehead. You look down at your boyfriend and can’t help but let out a light chuckle. You lean in planting a soft kiss to his plump lips. You cuddle into Jungwoo’s chest, closing your eyes. You fall asleep to the beating of his heart. The heart that beats only for you.


End file.
